


Just A Dance

by blackrider11



Series: Just A Universe [2]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Cade if you Squint, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrider11/pseuds/blackrider11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just A"Universe. Drabble. One shot. Cade if you squint. "It's not right, you think. That she hasn't been asked to dance."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own Victorious.

It's your first official dance at Hollywood Arts, there's quite a few unofficial ones, that happen spontaneously and quite frequently. But the Thank You for Turkey Dance, no matter how stupid you think it's named, is the first one of the year and so you are feel obligated to go, if only to check out how pointless it is. Who knows, fun might be too much to hope for, but maybe it will be tolerable?

When you get there, it's better than you thought it would be, but it's still stupid. You pick a place so you can watch the people. The only thing of interest so far is that Sinjin seems to be spiking the drink and you make a mental note to have a taste of that later. A flash of waving red hair catches your eye and you're unsurprised that the owner is having a great time. The craziness of her moves and the fact that she almost smacks Robbie in the face _almost_ makes you crack a smile. Then a song comes on that you actually like and you decide it's time actually try to enjoy the party. So you move from your spot where you've been surveying the stupidity.

The song ends all too soon and you force your way through the people towards the buffet table. You take a drink, and to your delight you were not mistaken when you thought Sinjin may have been spiking the bowl. You glance around, taking a swig from your drink, and you see her standing around. Odd, you expected her to still be out there waving her hands around and bouncing happily. Then you realize that you're hearing a slow song.

It's not right, you think. That she hasn't been asked to dance. No one in their right mind would ask you, but she's always so full of happiness and unadulterated annoying joy. Who wouldn't ask her? She should be dancing and if no one is going to ask her well you'll fix that because she deserves it.

"Cat," you say to get her attention. She looks at you half fearful and half confused. You offer your hand, "Come dance with me." She takes it and smiles. She doesn't say the words "Thank you", but she doesn't need to. That smile she's wearing as you lead her to the dance floor is the only expression of thanks you need.


End file.
